True Feelings
by EthanAndSarah
Summary: Erica has never thought about her feelings for Benny until he takes her out to see a movie. Then it all changes


**_First Bennica story. Enjoy :) xx_**

**B****enny's POV**

I walked around the corridor and spotted Erica and Sarah talking. I walked up behind them and said "Hey, ladies". "Hi dork", Erica said. "Hey Benny", Sarah said. Ethan turned around the corner and approached us. "Hey Sarah" he said, kissing her on the cheek. It surprised me then I remembered they have been going out for a week now. Ethan and Sarah held hands while Erica and I stood there awkwardly.

"You two should get together, then we can double date" said Sarah. Erica glared at her. "Ok then, see you in class" and she walked off. Ethan watched her go and followed her to class, without saying goodbye. _"well that's rude"_ I thought. Erica got about 5 books out of her locker and started to walk off. "Hey Erica, do you want me to carry your books to class?" I asked. "Nah, I'm fine" she said. But instead I took the books out of her hands and said "Well I'm gonna carry them anyways, and we have the same class so it's not like I'm gonna be late".

We got to class and I gave her books back. As she took the books her hands brushed against mine and I blushed. Luckily, she didn't see. "Thanks Benny" she said, smiling. That's the first time she has ever smiled at me, or in fact called me Benny. We walked inside and sat down at our tables.

**Erica's POV**

Benny gave me back my books, after carrying them to class for me. Our hands brushed together when I took them from him. I saw that he blushed and I found it kinda cute. His green eyes shimmering in the light._ Wait! What am I saying! This was Benny I was talking about, the geek talks about Star Wars and calculus_. Before I knew it I was sitting at my table in class.

After class I met up with Sarah who was with Ethan. Benny came along too and we headed towards the cafeteria. The school day ended quickly, too quickly. I really didn't want to go back to Mum and Dad arguing. I was about to get in my car when Benny came up behind me. "Erica, I know what you go through at home" said Benny. I was shocked, "how?" I said. "Well... Sarah told me" he said. I looked down to the ground. "I just never wanna go back!" I said, with a tear coming out of my eye. Benny comforted me before I said, "You wanna go for a ride?". I have no idea where that came from and to my surprise he said yes.

**Benny's POV**

I was shocked. "_Did she really just say that?" _I thought to myself. I found myself saying yes and climbing into the passenger seat of Erica's car. "Where shall we go?" she asked. My mind went blank. "How about the movies?" I said. "Ok, to watch what though?" she asked. "Dunno whatever you wanna watch" I said. "DUSK!" she said excitedly. I laughed "ok". She started to drive the car to the cinema. We were silent the whole journey. We got to the cinema and we got our tickets. We got popcorn to share (because we didn't have enough money for one each) and we sat down at our seats. We sat at the back so we could view the screen better, but I think Erica was embarrassed to be seen with me.

During the movie Erica said "Thanks Benny" and leant her head on my shoulder. I guess she didn't know what she was doing because she suddenly put her head up when she looked at me. There was an awkward silence after that, and we were just looking into each others eyes. For some reason, I found myself leaning towards her. She was leaning towards me too and our lips met in the middle, at the exact same time Jakeward and Rochelle kissed in the movie. We stopped kissing. We couldn't look away from each other, until the lights went on at the end of the movie.

**Erica's POV**

_"What did I just do?"_ I asked myself. _"We just kissed and now I can't take my eyes off him"_. As the lights went off we stopped looking at each other and headed out of the cinema. Just as it was about to become awkward for us both, Sarah called me. "Hey Erica wanna come over to Ethan's?" she asked. "Hang on I will ask Benny, hey Benny, wanna go over to Ethan's?". "Ok" he said. "We will be right over" I said to Sarah over the phone. I hung up and we got into the car.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at Ethan's. Sarah opened the door as we pulled up and greeted us as we got out of the car. "Thank god you guys are here! Rory is round and they are playing truth or dare. And they are forcing me to play" she said. She said it quite fast and it was hard to understand what she said. "Well as long as it's not boring things I will play" I said. I can't stand it when people do boring dares. Benny didn't really feel like doing it so I grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear "We are playing truth or dare and if your lucky enough someone will dare us to kiss". "OK!" he said, excitedly.

**Benny's POV**

Erica whispered in my ear and dragged me inside, still holding my hand. They were soft. We got to Ethan's room and we sat down in the circle. "So, who's turn is it then?" I asked. "Mine" Ethan said, "Ok, I choose... Rory, truth or dare?". "DARE" Rory shouted, bursting my eardrums. Ethan turned to us and we decided on what he should do. "Rory, you have to suck Benny's toes!". I glared at Ethan. "We didn't agree on that!". I said as Sarah, Ethan and Erica giggled. "Eeeww! I'm not doing that!" said Rory. "Well you have to!" said Ethan. I reluctantly took off my shoe and sock on my right foot and closed my eyes. I felt Rory's tongue on my toes and I squealed. It was disgusting, like having a slug slither between your toes.

6 truths and 13 dares later it was Sarah's turn. "Benny" she said, "Truth or dare?" I looked over to Erica, who licked her lips. I turned back to Sarah. "Dare" I said confidently. Sarah smiled at me and said "Have 7 minutes in heaven" I crossed my fingers as she waited in suspense to say who it was, "with Erica" she finally said. Me and Erica looked at each other. "Which cupboard?" I asked, reluctantly. "Any" she said. Erica stood up and lead me towards the cupboard in the hallway.

**Erica's POV**

I stepped inside the cupboard with Benny close behind. Sarah closed the door slowly and said "You kids have fun". I have always had a crush on Benny, but this is the only time I've shown it. "I don't hear you guys kissing, I can't start the timer until you have started" said Sarah from the other side of the door. Although it was dark, I could still see Benny slightly. Before I knew it I was leaning towards Benny, for the second time today. Our lips met in the middle and we kissed lightly, but after a couple of seconds the kiss intensified and we started exploring each others mouths. After a couple of minutes I pushed Benny up against the wall and we kissed harder. He started putting his hand on my hips and moving them around my body, while I held his head so he couldn't pull away. _"This is amazing!"_I thought _"If only we had more than seven minutes, then I would totally do him, right here, right now"._

The seven minutes went by quick, too quick. It was the most amazing 7 minutes of my life. We walked back up to Ethan's room, followed by Sarah, and sat back down in the circle. "Oh I've got to go, Mum will be wondering where I am seeya" said Rory, before he zoomed off.

**Benny's POV**

_"That was amazing"._ I thought as me and Erica sat back down in the circle. Rory said something and dashed off, but I wasn't listening because I was too dazed about what had just happened. "BENNY!" shouted Ethan. "Wh-what" I said. "Your turn" said Ethan. "Oh right" I said, "Erica, truth or dare" I said. "Truth" she said. I thought for a sec and said "Do you love me?". "What?" she said. "Do you love me?" I repeated. She looked at Ethan, then to Sarah, then back to me. "You can whisper it to me" I urged. She leaned over towards me and put her lips next to my ear and whispered "Yes". A huge grin spread across my face as she sat back normally.

"What did she say?", Sarah and Ethan said at the same time, but we ignored them. "Erica, your turn" said Sarah, after she gave up trying to get the answer out of us. "Benny, truth or dare?" asked Erica. "Truth" I said. "Do you love me?" she said with no hesitation. I leaned over and whispered "yes" into her ear. As I went to sit back down, Erica grabbed my collar and kissed me. Sarah and Ethan looked at each other and said at the same time "Now I know the answer". They laughed as me Erica was still kissing.

**Erica's POV**

I don't know what came over me. After Benny said he loved me I just pulled him in. We stopped playing truth or dare and went downstairs to watch a movie. We all sat on the sofa, me and Sarah at each side next to the arms, and Ethan and Benny sat between us. Ethan had hold of Sarah's hand as she snuggled up to his chest, and we were doing the same. I've never felt like this before. I love Benny and I know he loves me back. It's way more than what me and Jesse had. That name gives me the creeps. We looked at each other and said at the same time "I love you" and we kissed.

_**Thanks for reading ppl please review xxx.**_


End file.
